The Renal Outer Medullary Potassium (ROMK) channel (Kir1.1) (see e.g., Ho, K., et al., Cloning and expression of an inwardly rectifying ATP-regulated potassium channel, Nature, 1993, 362(6415): p. 31-8.1, 2; and Shuck, M. E., et al., Cloning and characterization of multiple forms of the human kidney ROM-K potassium channel, J Biol Chem, 1994, 269(39): p. 24261-70) is a member of the inward rectifier family of potassium channels expressed in two regions of the kidney: thick ascending loop of Henle (TALH) and cortical collecting duct (CCD) (see Hebert, S. C., et al., Molecular diversity and regulation of renal potassium channels, Physiol Rev, 2005, 85(1): p. 319-713). At the TALH, ROMK participates in potassium recycling across the luminal membrane which is critical for the function of the Na+/K+/2Cl− co-transporter, the rate-determining step for salt reuptake in this part of the nephron. At the CCD, ROMK provides a pathway for potassium secretion that is tightly coupled to sodium uptake through the amiloride-sensitive sodium channel (see Reinalter, S. C., et al., Pharmacotyping of hypokalaemic salt-losing tubular disorders, Acta Physiol Scand, 2004, 181(4): p. 513-21; and Wang, W., Renal potassium channels: recent developments, Curr Opin Nephrol Hypertens, 2004, 13(5): p. 549-55). Selective inhibitors of the ROMK channel (also referred to herein as inhibitors of ROMK or ROMK inhibitors) are expected to represent novel diuretics for the treatment of hypertension and other conditions where treatment with a diuretic would be beneficial with potentially reduced liabilities (i.e., hypo- or hyperkalemia, new onset of diabetes, dyslipidemia) over the currently used clinical agents (see Lifton, R. P., A. G. Gharavi, and D. S. Geller, Molecular mechanisms of human hypertension, Cell, 2001, 104(4): p. 545-56). Human genetics (Ji, W., et al., Rare independent mutations in renal salt handling genes contribute to blood pressure variation, Nat Genet, 2008, 40(5): p. 592-9; and Tobin, M. D., et al., Common variants in genes underlying monogenic hypertension and hypotension and blood pressure in the general population, Hypertension, 2008, 51(6): p. 1658-64) and genetic ablation of ROMK in rodents (see Lorenz, J. N., et al., Impaired renal NaCl absorption in mice lacking the ROMK potassium channel, a model for type II Bartter's syndrome, J Biol Chem, 2002, 277(40): p. 37871-80 and Lu, M., et al., Absence of small conductance K+ channel (SK) activity in apical membranes of thick ascending limb and cortical collecting duct in ROMK (Bartter's) knockout mice, J Biol Chem, 2002, 277(40): p. 37881-7) support these expectations. To our knowledge, the first small molecule selective inhibitors of ROMK, including VU590, were reported from work done at Vanderbilt University as described in Lewis, L. M., et al., High-Throughput Screening Reveals a Small-Molecule Inhibitor of the Renal Outer Medullary Potassium Channel and Kir7.1, Mol Pharmacol, 2009, 76(5): p. 1094-1103. The compound VU591 was later reported in Bhave, G. et al., Development of a Selective Small-Molecule Inhibitor of Kir1.1, the Renal Outer Medullary Potassium Channel, Mol Pharmacol, 2011, 79(1), p. 42-50, the text of which states that “ROMK (Kir1.1), is a putative drug target for a novel class of loop diuretics that would lower blood pressure without causing hypokalemia.”

However, continuing discovery of selective small molecule inhibitors of ROMK is still needed for the development of new treatments for hypertension and related disorders. The compounds of Formula Ia of this invention are selective inhibitors of the ROMK channel and could be used for the treatment of hypertension, heart failure and other conditions where treatment with a diuretic or natriuretic would be beneficial.